


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Cassandra Cain

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [51]
Category: Batman (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: When Cassandra gives Peter an urgent call, he has no idea what to expect. Turns out she's in quite the mood. First posted as chapter exclusively on my blog on November 19th, 2018.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Peter Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 14





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Cassandra Cain

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on November 19th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Cassandra Cain(Featuring Cassandra Cain-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Chapter)**  
 ****  
  
The web slinging of Spider-Man brought him towards an abandoned school as fast as his webs could carry him. When one of his friends called on Spider-Man, it went without saying that Peter Parker jumped as fast as he could. He quickened the pace and followed the signal towards the classroom.  
  
Cassandra Cain, one of Spider-Man’s dear friends, wanted Spider-Man to come and see her. Spider-Man wondered what the cause of the call had been. He had so many questions and not nearly enough time to answer them all. The web slinger pushed open the door to the classroom.  
  
Spider-Man stopped and stared at Cassandra. She dressed in a tight shirt, unbuttoned up, a plaid skirt, white stockings, and shoes which dangled. The woman’s beautiful features were on full display in this schoolgirl outfit, although the skirt was a bit too short for regulations and the shirt was a bit too tight. Not that Peter minded the visual, of Cass’s nice chest, tight stomach, and delicious looking thighs exposed for his gaze.  
  
“Cass…” Spider-Man said. “What did you want?”  
  
Cassandra Cain smiled. She had been a woman of few words, due to her upbringing. While she opened up a lot over the past couple of years, Cass still proved that actions spoke a lot louder than words. And she sauntered over to Spider-Man, hips swaying back and forth. A smile spread across the Asian schoolgirl’s face.  
  
“It’s obvious what you want,” Cass told him.  
  
Without any shame, Cassandra slowly eased her finger down Peter’s chest and moved it closer towards his crotch. A warm feeling spread through Spider-Man’s body the closer Cass moved forwards him. She pressed down upon Spider-Man’s loins and rubbed him through the edge of his pants.  
  
Far from hiding his erection, Peter just grew in his pants. Cass squeezed him hard, her warm fingers brushing up against him. She teased Peter’s crotch for several minutes, stroking him in all of the right places and making him groan in pleasure. This skilled woman showed how dangerous that she could be with her hands many times obvious.  
  
“And you know what I want want,” Cass told him. “Time for us to have fun.”  
  
Cass pulled down the bottom part of Peter’s costume, and revealed his nice thick cock. It stood up in the air, the wanton desire Cass showed him became achingly obvious. The sexy schoogirl and crime fighter descended down and licked Peter’s erect member. She covered Peter’s tip all the way down to the base with her wet and savory tongue, tasting him all over.  
  
The web slinger closed his eyes and enjoyed Cass’s lips pressed against his head. The skilled crime fighter took Peter inside of her mouth, sucking on it. Peter realized how hot it was, the hot Asian schoolgirl luring him a classroom to take Peter’s throbbing erection into her mouth and pleasuring him. The sloppy blowjob Cassandra performed sent Peter into fits of pleasure.  
  
“Cass, oh that feels so good,” Peter groaned. “Shit...that’s...that’s the best.”  
  
Cass knew what she was doing and knew all of the ways to make Peter just melt like butter in the palm of her hand. A slight brush against Peter’s testicles edged him forward. She wanted Peter’s essence drained down her throat in the worst possible way. And Cass knew every single way to get what she wanted from Peter.  
  
Peter groan and leaned in, with Cass smacking and releasing her lips from Peter’s pole when it buried between her lips. Cass was getting so much closer to finishing Peter off. Cass’s mouth and hands worked in harmony to stroke and pleasure Peter. Peter tipped his hips forward, working faster into the mouth of the sexy woman.  
  
“You keep that up, and I’m going to make a mess in your mouth,” Peter said.  
  
The wicked grin from this minx showed Peter this was precisely what Cass wanted. And she kept it up until Peter tingled extremely hard.  
  
The tension in Peter’s balls, helped along with Cass’s vigorous milking, launched him almost over the edge. The web slinger grabbed the side of Cass’s head and drove himself into her mouth. He rocked back and forth, spilling as much seed down Cass’s warm throat as Peter’s thick balls could hold.  
  
“Jesus,” Peter said.  
  
A smile passed over Cass, when she pulled away. Respecting Peter as a warrior, a friend, and more, she was happy to make him feel very good.  
  
Cass pulled up to her feet and licked her lips. The sexy Asian girl took a strand of seed from Peter’s oozing cock and stuck it down into her mouth. Cass tilted back and moaned hotly and hornily. She leaned in, sucking every last drop of juice off until Cass was satisfied.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
This breathy moan set Peter off. He moved closer towards her, knowing precisely everything he wanted from her. And Cass’s succulent globes called out for Peter, begging to be touched. She was a little temptress and Peter fell right into her trap, without any question.  
  
The minute, Cass stepped back, Peter grabbed her and tore Cass’s blouse off all of the way. The sexual beast awakened in Spider-Man and he grabbed Cass’s juicy breasts, squeezing them hard. Cass leaned into her man’s touches and encouraged him to continue forward.  
  
“More!” she cried.  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Peter’s right hand eased between Cass’s skirt, to feel her wet mound, practically oozing with pleasure. Spider-Man ground his fingers up and down into her, until Cass pushed forwarded. Without words, Cass demanded for Peter to tear her panties off and take her.  
  
After teasing Cass for several minutes, Peter laid her on the desk. Cass’s skirt flipped up, revealing her black panties, sticking to her crotch. Peter pushed his fingers down onto Cass and stimulated her, making her feel so hot. He eased Cass closer towards the edge.  
  
“I bet you taste as good as you look,” Peter said.  
  
“Find out,” Cass challenged him.  
  
Oh, Peter did, he really did. He inhaled the sweet lemony scent through the hole, feeling very good.  
  
Peter removed Cassandra’s panties and dove into her dripping hot hole. The honey fed Spider-Man and he went down onto her. She grabbed onto the back of Peter’s head, to encourage him to go forward. All while feeling the pleasure of her dream man’s tongue inside of her.  
  
He was good, very good, knowing all of the spots which needed to be touched. Cass could feel warm and tingly inside from what Peter was doing to her. He leaned in and suucked her juices out. Cass rose and fell, with her hips just moving against Peter’s face.  
  
The tremors spreading through her body made Cass almost blank out from the pleasure. Peter knew what to do and knew how to make her happy.  
  
Peter nibbled on Cass’s warm, nether lips and drank more juices from her pussy. Oh, Cass could just receive this tongue lashing all day. She was getting opened up, wet, and horny. The skilled woman could not hold back any more from what Peter was doing to her.  
  
“Make me cum!” she cried happily.  
  
Finally, Peter topped Cass off with an amazing orgasm. Cass shoved Peter down into her pussy and her cries grew louder. For someone who was normally so reserved, that changed when Peter pleasured her. A switch had been pushed deep inside of her body.  
  
Cass dug her nails against Peter and hummed lightly into his ear. Peter kissed her thighs before pulling all the way up. Cass could just almost burst from the pleasure. Of her man, her handsome man just taking her several times over. Peter rose up, dripping with juices.  
  
“You want you want a piece of this,” Cass told him. “Big cock...inside me...now.”  
  
With a smile, Cass spread her legs to entice Peter to kick things up a notch. Peter’s eyes fell onto Cass’s nice tight pussy, and he slid into position. Once again touching Cass’s chest, which bounced in his line of sight. Peter groaned when her warm pussy pulled him in.  
  
“Damn, babe, you’re so tight,” Peter said.  
  
“Go deeper...harder!” Cass encouraged him. “Like you mean it!”  
  
Peter slammed deep into Cass at her urging. The web slinger lifted up Cass’s legs over his shoulders and used them for more power pumping. Cassandra Cain’s eyes glazed over and she looked Peter right in the eye. Her feet wrapping against the back of his neck. Peter just driving herself as fast into Cass as possible.  
  
And she, being a sturdy girl, absorbed every Peter had to take and took him as fast as possible. Oh, damn, Cass hungered for more.  
  
Like a machine, Peter expertly hammered Cass’s warm wet center. She knew all of the ways to entice and tighten around him. She was so snug around him that it took everything Peter had not to lose it. Despite the fact that Cass gave Peter plenty of reasons to lose it all together.  
  
She was sex personified and Peter enjoyed being inside of the sexy girl.  
  
Slow down, and then speed up, with Peter marveling out how wet Cass gushed for him. Her body just moved, gracefully, perfectly, and hotly. Peter rammed down inside of her, enjoying the tightness hugging him. And judging by the sounds Cass made, she enjoyed having him inside of her as much as Peter did being inside.  
  
Peter’s exploring hands made Cass tingle with excitement. She was so close to losing every bit. Cass wanted, she wanted Peter to lose it inside of her. Those big balls, fertile with cum, caused a big smile to spread over Cass’s face. She tightened around Peter. Cass’s inner muscles worked Peter and pumped him.  
  
“I bet you can’t last,” Cass said. “You have something for me...so much cum...inside of my nice warm pussy.”  
  
Despite Peter wanting to hold back, he could not resist such a nice and tight pussy. Peter, far from holding back, unloaded. The muscles in Peter’s groin tightened and he released an explosion of seed. Cass tightened up around him and milked Peter down to the very last drop, spraying seed straight into her womb.  
  
Did he knocked her up? A part of Cass hoped so. Their children would be beautiful.  
  
Yet, Cass had another idea. She took Peter in two of her holes. It would be a shame to miss the trifecta.  
  
Slowly, Cassandra flipped over so her ass had been pointed in the air. And then very slowly, she moistened the fingertip and then edged it from her mouth. She bent and touched her asshole, the heat of which had been drawing Peter in closer towards her.  
  
“It’s yours,” Cass said. “Take me.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“Take me,” Cass told him more firmly. “I see you always looking at it...it’s what you want. Take my ass.”  
  
Peter did want Cass’s ass and would stop at nothing to have her in that tight, snug little hole. How far could he get before he would break Cass? Cass showed no fear, but she rarely did. Deep down, she was up for anything and Peter was down to trying some anal with her.  
  
Just like she said, Peter dreamed of how Cass’s ass would feel around him.  
  
The web slinger groaned and put his hands on Cass’s ass, the opening of her back entrance enticing him. Peter finished Cass’s work of moistening her tight back hole. Getting it nice and loosened up right before Peter reared back and slammed his big throbbing cock into her tight hole.  
  
“YES!” Cass cried. “OOOH! MMMM! YES!”  
  
“You wanted this,” Peter said. “I could break you.”  
  
“You...won’t” Cass murmured.  
  
The young man tested the limits of her durability. Yet, Cass did not mind a little pain, or in this case, a moderate amount of pain. Especially when the result lead to pleasure.  
  
She cried out for more. Cassandra’s handsome, endowed lover buried deep into her buns and sent a thrill ride through her body.  
  
Peter smashed Cass’s tight Asian ass from behind. The lovely movements and sexy sounds she was making encouraged Peter to drive down even faster. He stick his fingers in deep, pulling back almost all the way, before smashing deep into Cass one more time.  
  
“You ask for this,” Peter groaned.  
  
“I know!” she cried.  
  
Peter sped up, not apologetic for what he was doing. He sought this beautiful ass and would take it, hammering her hard from behind.  
  
He busted her ass from behind and Cass loved it. Grabbing onto the desk with such determination to hold herself up for Peter’s thrusts that Peter just had to give it to her.  
  
Cass gushed hard from what Peter was doing. She could encourage him with words. But Cass decided that actions were more decision than words.  
  
No question about it, Cass lost herself in what Peter was doing to her. His fingers ground against her ass, squeezing her firm cheeks. Peter buried his big cock deep into her ass and it made Cass feel so good. Her toes were curling up and she almost stained the desk with her pussy.  
  
“Can’t take it….just too perfect,” Peter breathed.  
  
A tightening spread through Peter’s body. Despite the fact he would have liked nothing better than to hold back and enjoy Cass’s ass, that just did not seem possible. Peter enjoyed it for as long as he could, working back and forth inside of her. The slight tightening in his balls showed Peter just how close he was.  
  
Before cumming, Peter made sure Cass reached her completion as will. Something about watching this girl lose herself just brought to Peter’s face. Peter held onto her and kept rocking inside of her preparing to bury his huge, sticky load directly into Cass. She worked hard in finishing him off.  
  
Finally, finally, Peter broke and released his orgasm into Cass. So good, so very good. Peter dug his nails against Cass’s backside and spilled his sticky seed inside of her. The sweet sensation of release made Peter tingle all over, head to toe, and everything other part in between.  
  
The milking of her tight cheeks made Peter erupt inside of her. Peter thought he might have gave Cass’s ass more seed than he did her pussy earlier. It was too close to call. Regardless, he emptied up two potent loads and felt practically spent from what she did to her.  
  
“Wow,” Peter said.  
  
“Yes, I agree.”  
  
Finally, Cass released Peter from her ass. It might be a while before Peter would able to come back to life. That would be, if Cass did not slowly devour the cum dripping from her holes right where Peter was watching her. Cass almost dared Peter to keep his erection down. Which was a challenge that Peter gladly and completely lost at.  
  
Cass dove down onto Peter, and sucked the tip of his cock, to clean him up. And they were going to have more fun as Cass’s holes just sang and called for Peter. Peter put his hand on the silky hair of the delicious girl to push as much cock into her throat.  
  
“I swear...you’ll be the death of my balls,” Peter said.  
  
Those words from Peter only cause Cass to hum and grin while going back to town on him. She was careful not to let Peter explode, at least not yet. This glorious climax would only happen when Cass was good and ready.  
 **End.**


End file.
